Hydro Cutter
Hydro Cutter is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade It is the second Special Attack Move for Water. *Japanese Kanji: 水刃斬波 (Water Blade Chopping) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock after a lose. *Effect: Call up a giant blade of water and send it forward along the ground to slice through your opponent! Availability Hydro Cutter was only available in Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; 068-水; ft. Titanosaurus vs. Lexovisaurus) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (073-水; ft. Camarasaurus) *Kakushin 1st Edition (043-水; ft. Nemegtosaurus vs. Daspletosaurus) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (044-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Edmontonia) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (050-水; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Iguanodon) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (034-水; ft. Cetiosaurus) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (050-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. unknown) Hydro Cutter Card 7.gif|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Hydro Cutter Card 2.jpg|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Hydro Cutter Card 5.gif|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Hydro Cutter Card 6.gif|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Hydro Cutter Card 3.gif|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Hydro Cutter Card 4.gif|Hydro Cutter arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime *Attribute: Water *Owner: Sheer (Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used), Zander (Alpha Gang) *Used By: Genie, Spiny *Appearances: Malice in the Palace, Fate of the Cosmos *Used to Defeat (Genie): Terry, Spiny, Tank *Used to Defeat (Spiny): None *Effect: Call up a giant blade of water and hit it spinning through the air to slice through your opponent! *Other: Sheer had Genie use it to counter Terry's Heat Eruption. He then used it to defeat Terry, Spiny, and Tank, but after Chomp and Ace defeated him, the card was reclaimed by the D-Team. In the finale, Zander had Spiny use the Move to help break through the Dark Pterosaur. It was Spiny's seventh and final new Move Card. Trivia *It is the only Move Card in the anime where the image shown on the card is an actual scene from the anime. This also makes it the only known Move whose card image features a dinosaur wearing armor, and though the Ultimate Moves may have done the same given that armor is a requirement for their use, their images were never seen and so can't be confirmed. *The animation of Sheer triggering this Move is recycled from her activating Heat Eruption, making them the only two anime Moves whose images were revealed while in Space Pirate possession (Anhanguera Dive's image was only seen after they lost it). *It is one of the few Move Cards of the Space Pirates' that was used by the D-Team/Alpha Gang after reclaiming it from a dinosaur defeat. The other ones were Hurricane Beat (obtained from Sheer's Megaraptor), Green Impulse (obtained from Foolscap's Shantungosaurus), Heat Eruption (obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus), and Anhanguera Dive (obtained from Foolscap's Pachyrhinosaurus), though it's not clear if Terry's Magma Blaster was from Torvosaurus or elsewhere. Gallery Hydro Cutter (Isisaurus) 05.jpg|Genie using Hydro Cutter (about same scene used for image on anime card) Hydro Cutter (Spiny).jpg|Spiny using Hydro Cutter hydrocutterarcadespiny.JPG|Hydro Cutter in the arcade by Spinosaurus Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Alpha Gang